Anessa and Natsu: naughty forest fun )
by LucyXLoke
Summary: Here's a gift for my friend Anessa! XD


**Here's a story for Anessa, one of my best friends! She LOVES Natsu, but will Natsu love her? Hehe, she's either going to yell at me or blush extremely red! **

**Enjoy, Anessa! *evil smile***

* * *

*At the guild*

Anessa is a new guild member that joined fairy tail, not to long ago. She was best friends with Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy saved Anessa from a group of rapist, and they both became friends. Lucy offered Anessa to join fairy tail. She LOVED fairy tail! She loved everything about fairy tail, especially Natsu. Yes, she has developed a HUGE crush on Natsu, but she didn't care. The sweet, innocent, and naive Natsu was like a cute little teddy.

She walked into the guild and smiled. "Hi! My name is Anessa, please take care of me." She said with the most sweetest smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Purred Loke as he was about to go up to Anessa until he felt Lucy's hand.

"Down boy! You said you wanted me to love you, but I can't when you keep acting like a player." Said Lucy.

Loke stared at her and kissed her lips romantically. He pulled away smirking and hugged her waist. "Then, I'll change if you and I start going out." He said with a smile.

Lucy blushed red. "O-O-Okay, but can we finish this later? Everyone is watching." She said as the whole guild were teasing her, even Anessa teased her. Anessa always liked Loke, but she realized that Natsu was cuter and he wouldn't be a playboy with Anessa.

Loke smirked and picked Lucy up bridal style. "How about we finish this at your place." He said carrying Lucy about of the guild.

"Awww, those two make a cute couple!" Squealed Anessa as she continued on with the guild. She then saw the cute and adorable Natsu. Natsu was talking to Mira, but he was blushing. She wanted to know why.

"Hey Natsu!" She yelled as she waved at him and he waved but, but he still had the blush.

Natsu then ran to the guild doors. "Mira! I'll be back! I'm going to Magnolia forest!" He yelled and off to the forest.

Anessa stood there dumbstruck. "W-What was all that about?" She didn't know but she was going to find out.

* * *

*At Magnolia forest*

Anessa finally found Natsu who was sitting against a tree. She watched him closely and blushed redder than Erza's hair. She witnessed a blushing and groaning Natsu who was stroking his hard shaft.

Anessa blushed as she heard Natsu groaning her name. "Oh Anessa." He said in a groan. Anessa step forward to get a better look at you know what and she then tripped on a tree root and fell next to Natsu who was shocked.

"Ahhh! I'm sooooooooo Sorry Natsu-kun! I'll just go!" She said as she was about to leave until Natsu grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground. He smirked at her.

"I knew it would work. I knew that if you were confused that you would follow me into the woods and I got what I wanted. Plus, it's mating season." He winked at her as he licked her lips causing her to gaps softly. She DID want this, but she was kinda confused, but her instincts told her to be a naughty girl for Natsu. She smirked and kissed him. He moaned in the kiss as she started to play with his pink hair.

Natsu pulled away and ripped off her skirt causing her to blush red, but she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass in front of Natsu as if she was trying to taunt him, and it worked. Natsu's aching member grew larger, if that was possible.

Natsu smirked and ripped her panties off too. She still had on her shirt, but she never wore a bra. She thought it was uncomfortable and she didn't care. Right now she was focused on Natsu.

She then pinned Natsu and lowered herself to meet his member. She licked the tip and he groan. She ran the tip of her tongue on his slit of his erection. He groaned and came.

"A-A-A-Anessa!"

Anessa drank up the bitter-sweet liquid and smirked at him. "That was yummy, Natsu-kun.~" She purred and Ntsu smirked.

"Well, down there you smell sweet, but I wonder how you taste.~" He growled as he pinned Anessa to the grassy floor and start to lick her flower.

Anessa gasped and moan. She was still a virgin, so she had no idea what to expect.

Natsu then licked her juices up. Anessa's eyes widen and she moaned like crazy.

"Oh Natsu! Please do more to me!" She blushed red after what she said and Natsu smirked.

"That's the naughty girl I was looking for!" He growledand started to thrust his fingers wildly into Anessa's womb.

She moaned loudly. She just wished it was NATSU who was inside of her, not his fingers.

Natsu then pulled away and smirked at his work of art. There laid a beautiful, and aroused Anessa who's eyes were half lidded and mouth partly opened. Her womb still wet, and her shirt still on. Natsu thought it was time to get rid of the pesky clothing. He lterally ripped off her shirt as her breast bounced. She blushed red.

"N-N-Natsu-kun, it's not fair that I'm naked and your not." Shesaid with a sly grin.

Natsu smirked and removed his clothing. "Is that better?~" He asked in a purr. Anessa stared at his shaft hungrily and licked her lips.

"Much better.~"

Natsu then turned her around so her stomach met the floor. He then positioned himself to meet her womb. "Ready?" He asked, and Anessa nodded.

Natsu thrusted himself wildly like a dragon. Anessa cried softly cause of the heated pain, but it only lasted a few seconds and it turned into a sweet and naughty paradise.

"Oh Anessa! You're so tight and warm!" He said as one of his hands moved to her right nipple, causing Anessa to gasp.

"Oh Natsu! Please fuck me harder!" She moaned loudly and Natsu then moved from her nipple to her ass as he slapped it hard leaving a hand print. She moaned, as Natsu's speed increased.

Natsu then bit on Anessa's neck roughly, leaving a mark to show that Anessa was his mate.

"NATSU!" She moaned as she came. She felt one finally thrust as she felt Natsu's hot cum inside her womb.

They both panted hard. They both fell on each other and layed there for a few minutes. Natsu was still inside her and he pulled out very slowly, causing Anessa to shiver.

"How was that Anessa?" He asked as he licked the marked area. Anessa moaned softly.

"G-G-Good, but you know..." She suddenly pinned Natsu to the floor. "You're not the only one who can take control." She said with a smirk as she started to finger herself.

Natsu blinked twice and grinned. "Then prove it.~" He growled.

And with that, they both started round 2.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story Anessa! XD I wonder if your blushing. *grins at you and teases you at the same time* Ja Ne! **


End file.
